


Broken

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [633]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: Wincest, the scene where Dean finds out about the lucifer hallucinations, the one with "he says the same thing about you" breaks my heart every time! Please and thankyou xx





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> fic originally written on: Feb 8th, 2015

Sam looked broken. Probably felt that way too.

Dean couldn’t see anything, couldn’t see the living Hell that Sam was going through and it killed him inside.

He was upset that Sam hadn’t talked about it, but he was more upset with himself for not seeing that Sam was getting this bad.

Sam kept turning his head, like he was seeing something, but when Dean looked, there was nothing there.

“Wait…are you seeing him right now?” Dean asked, looking from the empty space to Sam.

Sam nodded, and God, Dean would pay his fucking soul all over again just to see Sam OK.

“You know he is not real, right?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, who had turned back to look at the empty space.

“He says the same thing about you.” Sam said softly.

Dean gave a look back at Bobby.

“I’m going back to work.” Bobby said, sounding more determined than before.

He also left to give Sam and Dean some time alone.

When Bobby was gone, Dean put down his drink and grabbed a chair, sitting in front of Sam.

“Sam, look at me.” Dean said softly.

Sam glanced over at the empty space, and Dean sighed, before turning his brother’s head gently.

“Sam. You can fight this. I will help you.” Dean said, determined, looking into his brother’s eyes. “You can get through this Sammy. I know you can.”

“I don’t know Dean…” Sam said, softly, looking down at his hands, and freshly wrapped hand. “He’s always there…..no matter what.”

“Sam, you can do this. You can fight. You are stronger than you think.” Dean said, getting up and moving over to Sam, holding Sam’s hands in his own. “And if you can’t, then I’ll help. I’ll help fight. Whatever you need me to do.”

“Dean…” Sam murmured. He leaned forward, and pressed his head against Dean’s shoulder, and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

Dean felt Sam flinch, and he realized this hallucination of Lucifer must have been talking to Sam.

“He is not real Sammy. He’s not. He’s not real. I’m gonna do everything in my power to help remind you of that fact.”

“OK.” Sam said, barely a noise, and Dean felt like he broke inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
